yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yandere Simulator Wiki:Regulamin
Zanim zaczniesz edytować lub czytać strony na Wiki, prosimy o zapoznanie się z niniejszym regulaminem. Zajmie ci to zaledwie kilka minut, a z pewnością oszczędzi zbędnej pracy oraz licznych nieprzyjemności i nieporozumień między tobą a innymi użytkownikami! Pamiętaj również, że nawet jeżeli nie przeczytasz regulaminu, musisz go przestrzegać! Hasło: Wszyscy Pani Jadzi się żalimy, że zwłok dziś nie spalimy. AKTUALIZACJA ZASAD REGULAMINU: 11.09.2017 AKTUALIZACJA REGULAMINU: . . ---- I. O Regulaminie # Dotyczy on zarówno użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i niezalogowanych. # Administrator w każdej chwili ma prawo zmienić treść tego regulaminu. # Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu panujących. Obowiązuje również Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawo. II. Administracja i Użytkownicy # Administracja dzieli się na Moderatorów Czatu, Zwykłych Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. # Przestrzegamy zasad netykiety obowiązującej na łamach całego internetu, w tym nie przeklinamy, nie spamujemy, nie grozimy innym użytkownikom, nie obrażamy i staramy się zachować kulturę. #* Wlicza się w to wypisywanie obraźliwych lub nieprzyjemnych komentarzy na Tablicach innych użytkowników. # Strony użytkownika są jego własnością i nikt nie powinien ich edytować bez jego zgody. Dozwolone są jedynie poprawki ortograficzne, techniczne lub interpunkcyjne. # Do obowiązków administracji należy pilnowanie porządku, dbanie o jakość artykułów, pomoc użytkownikom, cofanie wandalizmów oraz karanie użytkowników według regulaminu. # Jeśli jesteś nowy na Yandere Simulator Wiki – MUSISZ sprawdzić Ogłoszenia na Forum. Czasami Administracja pracuje nad wikią i prosi użytkowników o NIE wykonywanie pewnych ruchów. Zerknięcie do tego działu pozwoli uniknąć wam ewentualnych problemów. # Prosimy o nie spamienie pojedynczymi obrazkami w profilu, co ukazuje się w Aktywnościach. Jeśli chcecie edytować swoją galerię zróbcie to raz a dobrze zamiast dodawać co chwilę po jednym zdjęciu. #* Wysyłanie po parę artów w każdej edycji również liczy się, jako spamienie w Aktywności jeśli jest to robione dwa lub więcej razy pod rząd. # Rozmowy na tablicy nie są zakazane, jednak uprasza się o ograniczenie zbyt długich dyskusji na temat odmienny od Yandere Simulator. Do tego służy Czat lub Forum – dział Off-topic. # Banowanie następuje po trzech ostrzeżeniach. III. Artykuły # Artykuły na Yandere Simulator Wiki muszą być związane z jej tematyką. Wszelkie informacje na niej zawarte nie mogą być zmyślone, fikcyjne, bezsensowne lub nieprawdziwe. # Kategorycznie zabronione jest bezmyślne usuwanie poprawnej treści artykułów. #* NIE usuwamy informacji, jeśli nie mamy stu procentowej pewności, iż nie pojawią się w grze. # Zabronione jest edytowanie tekstu, jeśli nie jest się pewnym zasad pisowni. Gdy coś poprawiamy, to najpierw sprawdzamy w internecie lub programie podkreślającym błędy, czy na pewno nasza propozycja jest poprawna. #* Jeśli wydaje wam się, że widzicie błąd, ale nie jesteście go pewni i nie macie, jak sprawdzić, zwróćcie się do innych użytkowników lub, w ostateczności, do administracji. #* To samo tyczy się informacji, które chcecie zamieścić. Najpierw sprawdźcie, czy nie zostały one już gdzieś zamieszczone, zanim postanowicie edytować artykuł. # Kiedy chcecie zamieścić informacje o których nikt nie wie i nie pojawiają się one na żadnej zagranicznej wiki, MUSICIE '''poprzeć to dowodem w postaci linków. # Na wiki obowiązuje zakaz posługiwania się wulgaryzmami zarówno w artykułach, jak i w komentarzach. # Każdy artykuł powinien zostać dodany do przynajmniej jednej kategorii. # Zabronione jest tworzenie nowej kategorii bez zgody administracji. # Nie wolno zmieniać nazw stron bez zgody administratora lub moderatora. # Nabijanie licznika poprzez dokonywanie edycji nic nie znaczących (np.dopisywanie zbędnych znaków) będzie surowo karane ze względu na to, że wiki nie służy do pokazywania innym swojej wyższości, lecz możliwości dzielenia się wiedzą. #* Jeśli zobaczycie błąd, nie poprawiajcie tylko jego, ale sprawdźcie czy w innym miejscu w danym tekście nie pojawia się ich więcej. # Artykuły, które nie posiadają treści, są za krótkie, niepotrzebne, pozbawione sensu i bez jakości zostaną usunięte. '''IV. Pliki # Przesyłane pliki powinny być związane z tematyką wiki i występować w artykułach. Dozwolone jest przesyłanie innych plików, jednak w umiarze. # Pliki powinny mieć odpowiednią polską nazwę i licencję. W przeciwnym razie mogą zostać usunięte. # Staraj się nie dublować grafik: przesyłając plik na wiki, upewnij się czy nie ma już przesłanej jego kopii (np. o innych rozmiarach, lepszej jakości). V. Forum, Blogi i inne # Blogi utworzone przez użytkowników, które nie posiadają treści, są za krótkie, niepotrzebne, pozbawione sensu i bez jakości mogą zostać usunięte bez powiadomienia. # W tematach poświęconych dyskusjom staramy się przestrzegać zasad poprawnej pisowni. Uprasza się o nie tworzenie umyślnie błędów ortograficznych i różnych innych potworków. # Jeśli popełnisz błąd w odpowiedzi na czyjś wątek użyj opcji „Edytuj” - nie pisz posta pod postem, w innym razie zostanie to uznane, jako spam. # Na swoim blogu można polecać inne strony i dodawać do nich linki. Zabronione jest jednak tworzenie notek zawierających tylko i wyłącznie reklamę. # Blogi nie służą do zadawania jakichkolwiek pytań. Do tego celu stworzone są specjalne działy na forum: "Pytania o YS" oraz "Pytania i odpowiedzi". # Wątki, które nie uzyskały odpowiedzi przez co najmniej 30 dni zostają natychmiastowo zamknięte. # Kategorycznie zabrania się umieszczania pytań w subforum "Aktualizacje do gry". Jedyne, co powinno się w nim znajdować to wpisy przetłumaczone z bloga YandereDeva. VI. Czat # Czatu może używać każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik Wiki. # Zakazuje się atakowania innych osób. # Wysyłanie nadmiernej ilości wiadomości jest uznawane za spam, co grozi banem. #* Nadużywanie CapsLock'a jest również uznawane za spam. # Prosimy o NIE nadużywanie błędów ortograficznych, emotikon oraz żartów na tle seksualnym, nawet w celach humorystycznych. Wszystko w granicach rozsądku. # Administracja uczula wszystkich na podawanie na czacie informacji prywatnych typu: prawdziwe imię, nazwisko, adres, numer telefonu, gg, e-mail itp. Jeśli chcecie przekazać komuś swoje namiary zróbcie to przez PW. #* Wyjątkiem jest zgoda na używanie imienia przez użytkownika. #* Jeśli w nicku pojawia się prawdziwe imię, wtedy również przymkniemy na to oko. # Uprasza się o nie obrażanie osób, które nie są obecne na Liceum, nawet w postaci żartów. Prosimy również, by w miarę możliwości ograniczyć plotkowanie na ich temat. # Jeśli zostaniecie obrażeni lub poczujecie się urażeni w jakikolwiek sposób na czacie, możecie zgłosić taką osobę administracji. #* Administracja może zorganizować konfrontacje w celu wyjaśnienia sytuacji. #* Oskarżenia powinny zostać poparte dowodami w postaci screenów. # Jeśli wasze zachowanie jest niepoprawne i przeszkadza więcej, niż jednej osobie, wtedy zostanie wystosowane ostrzeżenie. #* Ostrzeżenie ma moc trzech upomnień na wikii, więc po jego otrzymaniu kolejnym krokiem ze strony administracji będzie ban czatu na jeden dzień. #* W przypadku, gdy kolejnego dnia sytuacja się powtórzy, dana osoba dostanie ostrzeżenie na Tablicy. #* Gdy mimo to, użytkownik w dalszym ciągu postanowi ignorować regulamin, wtedy bez kolejnego upomnienia zostanie zbanowany na wiki. VII. Fanon # Fanon musi być umieszczony na Blogu Użytkownika. Każdy artykuł z fanowską postacią zostanie usunięty. # Każda strona fanonu powinna posiadać na górze odpowiedni szablon: . # Za twórczość fanowską uznaje się prace plastyczne lub pisemne, nawiązujące do tematyki gry. # Rozdziały opowiadania mają znajdować się w jednym blogu. Nie tworzymy nowego wpisu za każdym razem, gdy chcemy dodać nowy. # Limit postaci wynosi 10 i dotyczy to tak samo użytkowników, jak i Administracji. # Fanon traktowany jest, jako CAŁOŚĆ, co oznacza, że wszystkie stworzone postacie uczęszczają do jednej i tej samej placówki. Prosimy mieć to na uwadze. # Kategorycznie zabrania się handlowania stworzonymi OC lub tworzenia nowych tylko po to, by je oddać (adopty). Jeśli ktoś chce się pozbyć istniejącej już postaci, niech da o tym znać w KP (blogu, w którym jest stworzona), ewentualnie na swojej Tablicy. Z kolei każdy wpis z adoptami będzie od razu kasowany, a jego twórca ostrzeżony. # Prosimy o NIE tworzenie rodzeństwa kanonicznym postaciom, ponieważ fanon traktowany jest, jako całość i każdy brat lub siostra np. Osany, liczy się do jednej rodziny, co tworzy niepotrzebny bałagan. # Zakazuje się tworzenia postaci zwanych potocznie Mary Sue. # Postacie z krótkim opisem zostaną usunięte. # Zanim zaczniecie kreować nowe OC, uprzejmie prosimy, byście przejrzeli najpierw te istniejące w celu sprawdzenia czy ktoś wcześniej nie wpadł na podobną postać, wygląd lub charakter. Jeśli administracja znajdzie podobieństwo, które podlega ich wątpliwości, wtedy nastąpi konfrontacja między nimi a użytkownikami, by wyjaśnić sytuację oraz rozwiązać problem. # Tworzone postacie 'MUSZĄ '''być powiązane z grą Yandere Simulator, co za tym idzie, nie mogą uczęszczać do szkoły w innym mieście lub kraju. # Tworzone postacie '''MUSZĄ '''być ludźmi. Mimo że w grze pojawiają się demony, to zajmują one inny plan, niż ludzki rodzaj. #* Zabrania się kreowania wampirów, neko (postaci z prawdziwymi kocimi uszkami), likantropów (wilkołaków), demonów, biesów (diabłów), czy innych tego typu istot fantastycznych. #* Wyjątkiem są parodie, jednak je prosimy tworzyć z umiarem. # Prosimy pamiętać, że Fanon to tylko '''dodatek '''do całej wiki, który ma nam umilić czas między edycjami artykułów. Jesteś nowy na wikii? Nic straconego! Zajrzyj do działu „Poradniki”. Tam znajdziesz wszystkie potrzebne informacje dla początkujących. Nie ma odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie? Zgłoś się do administracji, a my uzupełnimy lukę tworząc odpowiedni poradnik. ''Regulamin został stworzony na wzór CN Wiki.